1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical dust collector and more particularly to an arrangement of the discharging and charging electrodes of an electrical dust collector used in an air-conditioner or an air purifier.
2. Discription of the Prior Art
In an ordinary electrical dust collector used for an air conditioner or the air purifier, it is mounted in the front and it collects the charged dusts on the charging plate immediately after disturbing and charging the dust particles sucked into the air conditioner or air purifier.
The arrangements of a discharging electrode plate and of a charged plate functioning as dust collecting filter of the conventional electrically operated dust collector are disclosed in Shinagawa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,374. The patent is related only to the material of the charged plate or dust-collecting filter in order to increase the dust-collecting efficiency of the charged plate. Also, as an arrangement similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,374, a conventional electrical dust collector is shown in FIGS. 1-3.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional electrical dust collector 10 comprises a dust collecting guide 17 and electrical dust collectors 16 installed on both sides of the guide 17. The dust collecting guide 17 is provided with a negative electrode terminal 19, positive electrode terminal 20, a negative cable 18 connected to the negative electrode terminal 19, and a positive cable 21 the positive electrode terminal 20. And each of the electrical dust collecting parts 16 comprises an electrical charge plate 14 used as a dust collecting filter which is electrically connected to the negative cable 18, a discharging electrode plate 15 which is electrically connected to the positive electrode cable 21, and an active carbon filter 13. The active carbon filter 13 is in contact with the rear case 12 of an electrical dust collector 10 and absorbs the odor contained in the air. The electrical charge plate 14 and the discharging electrode 15 are provided between the active carbon filter 13 and the front case of the electrical dust collecting part 16. The dust particles directed as shown by arrows into the air-conditioner or the air purifier, are positively ionized and absorbed on the electrical charge plate 14 by the discharging electrode 15 when passing between the discharging electrode 15 and the electrical charge plate 14.
FIG. 3 shows the relationship of the discharging electrode 15 and the electrical charge plate 14 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 3, the discharging electrode 15 has the form of an upright zigzag, while the electrical charge plate 14 is arranged in a horizontal zigzag form without any contact with the charged electrodes 15.
A conventional electrical dust collector has such a constitution that a electrical charge plate 14 folded in a zigzag form has to be inserted between the discharging electrode 15, therefore it requires a considerable manpower in its manufacturing increases the product cost and may cause short-circuit between the discharging electrode 15 and the electrical charge plate 14.